LUV LETTERS EXCHANGED
by luvcidduodosti
Summary: A HUMOROUS DAREYA AND ABHIRIKA FIC HOPE U GUYZ LIKE IT
1. Chapter 1

ON REQUEST OF _**ANGEL78811**_ AND A LITTLE GIFT TO _**ABHIRIKA AND DUO'S PRINCESS**_ AND _**DAREYAHOLIC**_

HERE WE GO...

 _ **PROLOGUE:**_ Daya was thinking something deeply while abhijeet was working on his feeling a tap on his shoulders, daya turned and saw abhijeet lukin at him. Very well knowin the question of his bro he said...

'Much time has passed. Now we ought to think bout our lady love.' said daya thoughtfully

'So first time u r admitting frankly dat u luv shreya. OMG I ought 2 give u a treat.' said abhijeet wid a naughty grin.

'And I'm also admittin dat u luv Dr. Tarika a lot 2' said daya wid an all knowin smile.

'But how can u admit dat?' asked Abhijeet.

'Boss will u listen my plan?' said daya a little impatiently.

"About wat?" said Abhijeet to irritate his bro a little more.

'Off course about proposing dem' daya's irritation was now at it's peak

'Well tell fast then' now abhijeet was a little impatient.

'Well it goes like this...' began daya

GUYS HOW WAS IT?SHOULD I CONTINUE?

PLZ REVIEW

AND IF GUYZ HAVE SOME IDEAS FOR DUO FIC PLZ PM ME


	2. Chapter 2

guyz thnks fr ur we go

"...we both will write a note and ask dem 2 come to meet at hotel horizon and insert the note into separate files and simply make sure d file reaches them and nobody will able to how intelligent i am" said daya raisin his collar.

abhijeet luked at him for a few seconds and then said"wow wat an idea daya and u know it really sucks..."

"so do u hv any better idea my sweet brother" said daya extra sweetly

After a few mins of brain stormin abhijeet replied a little sorrowfully "i guess not . Lets try this out."

"So be prepared boss..." said daya grinning.

THE NEXT DAY

Abhijeet woke up and found his brother already downstairs waitin for him.

"Wow bro wat i couldn't do after all these yrs Shreya did it one night. Kudos to her" he said flashin a naughty smile.

Gettin his meaning very well,Daya replied"wow I give u an idea to propose ur ladylove and wat u all do is to tease me."

"ok ok by d way let d plan work first then take d credit" said abhijeet in d same mood.

"It will surely work. I bet." said daya fully determined.

"Lets see bro" said abhijeet

AND WITH THIS CUTE NOK-JHOK THE JOURNEY TO THE BUREAU BEGAN...

GUYZ PLZ REVIEW NEXT CHAPPY COMIN SOON...


	3. Chapter 3

I THINK U GUYZ ARE LOSIN INTEREST IN D STORY CAUZ D NO. OF REVIEWS ARE U 2 THOSE WHO REVIEWED.

HERE'S D NEXT UPDATE

AFTER 30 MINS

Our duo reached d bureau and started to think how to execute d pankaj came there wid a file in his hand uttering a quick gud mrng he turned to go when abhijeet asked

"where are u going in such a hurry?"

"sir actually acp sir told me to submit this file as soon as possible to the fl" came the reply.

At the mention of FL abhijeet sir's eyes lit up and he said"well.. u leave it. I'll go and submit myself"

"But sir acp sir..."started pankaj but daya sir interrupted him and said mockingly

"Pankaj u should understand about ur abhijeet sir's spcl connection wid d FL"

"Yes sir sure." said Pankaj trying to control his laughter blast and quickly went away frm there.

But after Pankaj went away abhijeet sir was boiling with anger and he started extra sweetly

"daya u know I seriously want to strangle u now"

"But wid great grief I have to announce dat if some1 tries to strangle me then u would be first 1 to save me" said daya wid fake grief.

"K leave this. Let's start d plan" said abhijeet.

"Yes" said daya seriously now.

SAYING SO ABHIJEET PUT THE LETTER IN D FILE AND GAVE IT TO DAYA .

Daya somewhat confused asked"Y r u giving this to me."

"Because u r going to give it to tarikaji" said abhijeet shyly

"wat boss u can't even give this on u boss" daya replied grinning.

"listen I very well know dat I only have to give ur lu letter to shreya"Now it was abhijeet's turn to grin

"wat to do boss u r always right" daya said cutely and went away frm there.

AT THE FL

TARIKA WAS DOING SOME WORK WEN DAYA ARRIVED.

"Hey today u are alone where are the others" asked tarika a bit suprised.

"No it was nothing imp just i had to give u this I came " saying so he went away hurriedly.

TARIKA WAS SOMEWHAT SUPRISED BY THE WAY DAYA WENT A FEW MINS SHE AGAIN STARTED HER WORK AND THEN AFTER FINISHING IT SHE STARTED CHECKING D A LETTER FELL OUT OF IT,SHE PICKED IT UP AND STARTED READING AS SOON AS SHE READ D LAST LINE SHE SHOUTED

"What the hell is this?"...

SO GUYZ HW WAS D TIME IF I DONT GET ENOUGH REVIEWS THEN I WILL THINK THAT U R NOT LIKING D STORY AND I WILL DELETE THIS STORY.


	4. Chapter 4

GUYZ THNK U ALL FOR D 'S D UPDATE...

THE LETTER READ...

" _ **THE DAY WEN I MET U MY HEART WAS SET ON U**_

 _ **FRM DAT DAY I TRULLY LOVED U**_

 _ **IF U TOO LOVE ME PLZ COME TO HOTEL BLUE MOON AT SHARP 5:30**_

 _ **DAYA"**_

Tarika thought "wah mere sath majak daya college se sabko bolte the ki mai tumhari behen hoo ab dekho tumahra mazak tum pe hi bhari nahi aungi zaroor aungi my sweetheart." and a wicked grin lit up her lips and she resumed her work

ON THE OTHER SIDE

As soon as Daya reached d bureau abhijeet pounced on him and asked "kaam ho gaya"

daya replied proudly "yes boss"

A huge grin spread on abhijeet's face and he said "waah mere bhai luv u"

"bas abh tumahri baari boss" daya replied and went out of d bureau to meet his khabri and abhijeet sir went to shreya's desk and said"shreya tum ye file complete kar dena"

"yes sir" she replied and abhijeet went to acp sir's cabin as he was called by him.

meanwhile shreya opened d file and saw a note stuck at d first read..

 _ **"U R D GIRL OF MY DREAMS**_

 _ **BORING WITHOUT WHOM MY LIFE SEEMS**_

 _ **I LUV U FRM D DEPTH OF MY HEART DEAR...**_

 _ **IF U LUV ME TOO THEN PLZ COME TO HOTEL BLUE MOON SHARP AT 5:30**_

 _ **ABHIJEET"**_

Shreya was so irritated by that letter she wanted to just throw that letter into the dustbin in front of abhijeet."wah sir sabko bolna ki aap mere bro ho was just a drama.."

Just then rajat came there and said "shreya tum FL se wo neena murder case ka file leke aogi"

"sure sir" said shreya and set out for FL

AT THE FL

Shreya reached the fl and saw that tarika was secretly smiling to herself.

Shreya asked "wah yaha teri bff ke sir pe khoon sawar hai aur tu has rahi hai"

tarika replied "arey yar itna chidh kyu rahi hai bol kya hua"

shreya then narrated wat all happened and then tarika exclaimed "wah ab to aur maza ayega"

"pagla gayi hai kya" asked shreya irritated now.

"arey nahi rey" said tarika and showed her letter to her and shreya understood.

"ab tere dimagh mein to pakka khichri pak rahi hogi" asked shreya naughtily.

"off course bhagwan ne itna acha dimagh diya kyu hai" said tarika grinning and explained her d plan.

"ye ladke apne aap ko itna smart samajte hai na ab ayega maza" said tarika and both of them hi-fived.

ON THE OTHER SIDE

"Kam ho gaya" asked daya.

"yes boss" replied abhijeet beaming

"so let's prepare fr tonight" said daya

"yo" replied abhijeet.

GUYZ HW WAS IT PLZ REVIEW IM GONNA END THIS STORY CAUZ I THINK U GUYZ ARE NOT INTERESTED IN IT . WAT'S UR OPINION


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYZ I'M BACK**

 **THE WHOLE CH GOT DELETED ONCE SO TYPING IT AGAIN**

 **ENJOY...**

"abhijeet kaisa lag raha hu" asked daya.

"bohut cute lag rahe ho jaanu" said abhijeet supressing his laughter mimicking shreya's voice

"wat" asked daya confused.

"nahi actually kya hain mai apko already 5 bar chuka hoo ap ache lag rahe hai lekin apko meri baat to sunaai nahi deti hai is liye socha ki shreya ke andaaz mein bolu to apko samaj aa jaye." said abhijeet and broke into a laugh.

"kya yar tum bhi..chalo late ho raha hai ab" said daya trying to change d topic

"haan yar sadiyan beet gayi hai tarikaji aur shreya humare intezaar mein buddhi ho gayi hongi" said abhijeet taunting daya and quickly escaped from there.

"abhijeet ke bachhe" said daya and ran behind his buddy to give him a gud punch.

 **ON D OTHER SIDE** "yar mujhe to bohut tension ho rahi hai" said shreya a bit nervous

"arey tnsn kyu le rahi hai chill mar main to bohut excited hoo" said tarika giggling

"phir bhi jo bhi hain mere seniors hain unke saath aisa mazaak..." shreya replied

"dekh agar wo senior hoke tere saath aisa mazaak kar sakte hai to tu kyu nahi" asked tarika showin mock anger

"haan wo to hain" said sherya smilin and soon both of them tarted laughing heartily.

 **HOTEL BLUE MOON 5:30**

 **"** yar wo dono abhi tak aaye kyun nahi" asked abhijeet impatienly.

"he bhagwan tarika ke intezar mera dost aur buddha na hojaye" said daya dramatically

"daya tu..." abhijeet started but soon was lost in d beauty of d his angel comin towards their table and daya too following abhijeet's gaze was lost in his lady's beauty.

They came out of his trance wid tarika's voice

"daya mujhe tumse bat karni hai...akele mein" said tarika shooting abhijeet a glance

"haan k" said daya eyein abhijeet who just nodded.

when they were finally alone tarika blushed and said " **TUM BOHUT HANDSOME LAG RAHE HO JAANU"**

" **OH THNKS"** replied daya and then suddenly shouted " **WAT"** after hearing d last word.

 **SO GUYZ HW WAS IT EAGERLY WAITIN FR UR REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEY GUYZ ME BACK AGAIN**_

 _ **SO HERE WE GO...**_

"Kya oh... acha main bhi na I knw jaanu aajkal bohut old fashioned ho gya hain chalo darling ya honey kaisa rahega" asked tarika with gleaming eyes.

"Tarika tum kya pagal ho gayi hon" asked daya who was irritated now.

"haww apne gf ko koi pagal kahta hain how rude" said tarika fuming in anger

"arey kon gf kiska gf" asked daya a bit confused.

"dekho daya mazak mat karo off course main tumahri gf" replied tarika still a bit angry.

"oh ek ek min how can u be my gf wat d hell" daya's head was now reeling wid confusion.

 _ **ON THE OTHER SIDE**_

"ye daya aur tarika abhi tak kyun nahi aaye" asked daya thoughtfully.

"to acha hain na hum dono ko thora time spend karne ka mouka mil jayega" said shreya blushing very badly.

"ye tum kya keh rahi ho shreya " asked abhijeet a bit confused.

"actually wo kya hain na wo matlab hum dono gf bf hain wo bhi humahra relation kal hi develop hua hain" now shreya was really going red in d face.

"ye tum..." but before abhijeet could complete his sentence daya almost ran and came to their table and said

"yar ye tarika mujhe apna bf boli jaa rahi hain aur pata nahi kaya jaanu darling honey laga rakha hai mujhe usse bacha yaar " said daya almost pleading him

Tarika also came running there and suppressed her smile while shreya too was enjoying d scene.

"yar tu mujhe kya bol raha hai teri wali bhi muhe apna bf bol rahi hain" abhijeet whispered to daya giving him a helpless stare.

listening "teri wali" frm abhijeet's mouth shreya blushed and tarika teased her through her eyes.

"chal abhijeet chalte hain dono ki pagal ho hain" said daya and duo was going to leave when...

 _ **CHALO GUYZ CHAPPY KHATM JALDI SE RVW KARO AGAR ZYADA RVWS AAYE THEN D STORY WILL BE UPDATED FAST... TAB TAK SOCHIYE AGE KYA HOGA**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HEY GUYZ HW R U ALL...THNKS A LOT FR D RVWS...BUT NEED MORE SUPPORT**_

 _ **HERE WE GO...**_

"Kaha ja rahe ho tum dono and daya specially tum hw can u ditch me haan after proposing me" asked tarika angrily.

"arey yar kya musibat hain maine tumhe propose thodi kiya hain wo to abhi ne kiya hai maine to shreya ko propose kiya hain" daya answered helplessly.

After listening to daya d girls were quick to hide their smiles

"ek minute kahi tum dono koi plan to execute nahi kar rahe ho dekho bohut ho gaya ab mazak band karo bohut ho gaya plz ye sab band karo" abhijeet replied sternly

"sir ap ye kya keh rahe hain thik ye leejiye apka luv letter" said shreya while both of them showed d luv letters.

Suddenly abhijeet face turned white and he said " daya mu .. muje tum bat karni hain excuse m girls" saying so they went to d corner to talk

"yar chod na ab daya sir ne bol hi to diya hain ab jaane dete hain " shreya said pleadingly

"bohut jaldi hain apne daya sir ke pass jaane ka thoda wait karo maza to ab hi aana start hua hain" tarika replied smirking.

 ** _ON D OTHER SIDE_**

"daya wo letters exchanged ho gaye the galti se kyunki jo file maine shreya ko diya tha actually wo forensic mein dena tha" abhi said tensely

"main to abhi bhi soch raha tha ki ye log mazak kar rahe hain lekin yar tum gadhe ho kay" daya replied angrily

"arey gadhe to tum ho ek bar check nahi kar sakte the mujhe wo file dene se pehle lekin now unhe sab sach batana parega" abhi said confidently

"arey pagal ho kya wo dono milke hume literally hume khaaa lenge" replied daya fearfully

"ab kand kiya hain bhugatna to parega let's go" said abhi

"see dekh they are coming back pata nahi kaun si khichdi pak rahi thi " said tarika suspisciously

"dekhte hain" shreya replied raising har eyebrow.

"see actually... abhi started

 ** _CHAPPY KHATM CHALO AB JALDI SE RVW KAR DO SO AB HAMARE DUO TO FAS GAYE DEKHTE HAIN AAGE KYA HOTA HAIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_HEY GUYZ I'M BACK_**

 ** _REALLY SORRY FR D DELAY HERE'S UR CHAPPY_**

Abhi said "dekho actually wo luv letters exchange ho gaye hai actually daya ne tarika ko jo file diya wo mujhe shreya ko dena tha"

"Arey mere upar kya Ilam laga rahe ho tumne to diya tha wo file" daya spoke in defence

"DEKHO Hume wo sab nhi pata galti tum logo ki hai" said tarika angrily

"Aap log itne careless kaise ho sakta ho aur to aap kitne easily bol diye ki luv letter exchange ho gya pata nhi aap dono ko kisne sir ins bana diya" shreya spoke in such a haste dat she didn't even realise that whom she was speaking to.

After dat dere was a total silence and duo were really dumbfounded not even acp sir had scolded dem like dis

Suddenly shreya realised her words and going to apologise but suddenly den abhi took tarika's hand and said" see tarika I'm really sorry but ek baat tum bhi ache se jante ho ki I luv u wholeheartedly"

Listening dese words tarika melted ans said "wo tumhe bolne ki jarurat nhi"

"Ahmm Ahmm hum bhi hai yaha" said dareya coughing

Den wat our abhirika started blushing like hell and 2 divert dareya's mind abhi said "yaar shreya tumne jo aaj Hume suNaya na aj tak acp sir bho nhi bole waise" and started giggling

Before shreya could reply a voice was heard "ki sine mera naam liya"

AND all 4 of dem froze seeing d new entry

 _ **SO GUYZ HW WAS IT PLZ RVW AND**_

 _ **IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH RVWS DEN NEXT CH IS D LAST OR I WILL MAKE IT MORE SPICY**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HEY GUYZ THNKS FR D RVWS**_

 _ **HERE'S UR CHAP**_

"Si..r aap yha" asked abhijeet smiling hysterically

"kyun nhi aa skta" asked acp sir suspiciously .

"nhi nhi aisa nhi hain" daya said

"to tum log charo kar kya rhe ho"acp sir asked quite seriously

And nw our lovers were in a fix wat to say and wat not to say.

"arey kya hua sab log chup kyu ho kaunsi kichdi pakka rahe ho" asked acp sir revolving his fingers.

"sir aisa kuch nhi hain sir wo actually aaj tarika ka bday hai"daya said with a tense smile.

"tarika ka bday lekin wo to pichle mahine tha na" said acp sir looking at them furiously.

"arey nhi nhi sir wo aaj mera tithi ke anusar bday hai to isliye inhone mere liye surprise plan kiya tha actually bohut ache dost hai na mere" she particularly said the last line looking with fiery eyes at daya.

"haan hain to tumahre bohut acha dost .Thik hain main chalta hoo" acp sir said leaving.

"sir phir means ap investigation ke liye aaye the" abhijeet asked.

"nhi ek dost se milne wala tha lekin wo aayga nahi isliye jaa rha hoo waise happy bday beta" acp sir said looking at tarika.

"thank you sir aap khana khake jayena" tarika said requesting acp but her friends glared at her.

"nhi nhi phir kabhi" said acp and left the restaurant.

"chal daya teri baari hain" abhijeet said shooting teasing glances at daya while our couple glanced at each other

 _ **ON THE OTHER SIDE**_

"arey ye Buddha phone kyu nahi utha raha" said acp angrily

 _ **CHALO CH KHATM IS BAR RVW NHI MILE TO THIS WILL BE THE LAST CH ANY SUGGESTIONS CRISTICISM ARE WELCOMED**_


	10. Chapter 11

**_HEY GUYZ IM BACK_**

 ** _LEKIN YE KYA ITNE KAM RVWS BUT A BIG THNKS TO ALL THOSE WHO RVEWD_**

"arey aankho ke isharo mein propose mat kro hame maaza nhi aagya" tarika said teasingly.

"kya yr" said shreya blushing..

"arey abhi to propose bhi nhi kiya phir bhi itna blush waah bhai" abhijeet said teasing

"je t'aime tellement , ma reine" said daya on his knees.

"je t'aime aussi" said shreya.

"arey waah shreya tumhe French aati hai"daya asked being amazed.

"apko kaunsi aati hai mujhe impress karne ke liye ke liye sikh li to main bhi apko astonish karne ke liye sikh li" shreya said being amazed.

"ek minute koi hame to batao kya baat hai" abhijeet asked being confused.

"wo tumhe tarika long drive pe bata degi" daya said grinning.

"long drive mtlb" asked tarika.

"mtlb ki tumhe long drive pe jaana pasand hai aur shreya ko beach so issliye" abhijeet said proudly

"arey waah pura research krke propose kiya hai" shreya said admiring them.

"aur koi aire gaire ladki thodi ai cid ke inspector aur forensic expert hai itna to banta hai" tarika said proudly.

"oh madam propose bhi cid ke snr. Ins. Na kiya hai" said abhi and daya together.

"haan haan thik hai chlo" said shreya not giving them much importance.

Then dareya went to beach and abhirika fr long drive.

 ** _IN MUMBAI LONAVALA RD._**

 ** _"_** Arey wo daya ne jo bola uska mtlb kya hai" asked abhijeet while driving the car.

"I love u my queen" said tarika

"wo to thik hai lekin thoda gender ka gadbad kar diya tarika ne" said abhijeet laughing.

Tarika first glared at him and den both started laughing.

 ** _JUHU BEACH_**

"Yr shreya tum mujhe French sikhao na" said daya cuddling her.

"apko jo ek line aata hai na mujhe bhi wohi ek line hi aata hai" said shreya grinning.

"koi nhi sabse pyaara line to aata hai" said daya giving her a peck on her fore head.

 ** _ACP SIR SIDE.._**

 ** _"_** Oye salunkhe ab 2-2 shadi hone wali hai jaldi sab tayar baaki sab aake batata hoo" said acp sir land cut the call mischievously.

 ** _THE END…_**

 ** _GUYZ LONG UPDATE THA NA PLZ RVW AGR RVWS ZYAADA MILE TO I WILL BE BACK WID ITS OS_**


End file.
